fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Veld
; Berdo (Fan Translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age = |relatives = |nationality = |residence = |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 5: Mother and Child |firstjoined = |firstfought =Final Chapter: An Undying Oath |class =Dark Bishop |mirage = |voiceby = |jap_voiceby = }} Veld is the final boss in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a bishop of the Loptyrian Cult that is in control of Northern Thracia. Profile Veld's position as bishop is just below that of Manfroy's, and he works alongside Raydrik. He and Manfroy are implied to have manipulated Travant into ambushing Quan and Ethlyn during the Yied Massacre, as seen in the opening of the Final Chapter of ''Thracia 776'' when the two are talking. Leif, along with the rescued Eyvel (who was turned back to normal by Sara) and others charge in, evading the Stone spell, and bring down Veld. Personality Amoral and manipulative, Veld holds his reverence and fear for his god above all else. He lives with a Machiavellian philosophy that any act, no matter how cruel — child hunts, burning entire villages to the ground in displays of power — is justified so long as it is in service to Loptous. All of existence belongs to his beloved god, and his life's work reflects this. The people he commands are mere pawns, as shown when he spares no sympathy for Raydrick's demise. He carries his mad obsession to his god to his very dying breath, confident that Loptous and his empire with thrive once more. In-Game Stats Overall Compared to all other final bosses, Veld is by far one of the easiest, but getting to him is the hard part. Use the Kia Staff to remove the Stone condition on your units, but if you do not have that, kill Veld as soon as possible, because if he manages to inflict Stone on Leif, you essentially lose. Galzus or Ced are characters that can take Veld down with fairly little effort. Or, because the Throne he stands on does not grant +10 Magic, you could easily boost Tina's magic by having her stand on a magic floor and/or raise her magic power with a Barrier Staff and, with the Thief Staff, steal his Stone tome. You can either kill him without risk of Stone from there, or steal his other weapons and Capture him, instantly neutralizing him. Quotes Fighting Veld Defeating Veld Releasing Veld Etymology Trivia *Veld is one of the three final bosses whose defeat does not result in an instant victory, as the player still has to seize the throne afterwards. Others are Medeus (Mystery of the Emblem only) and Julius. *Among the final bosses in the Fire Emblem series, Veld is unique in that he is a normal human acting under his own will, as opposed to a dragon, or a human that has been possessed or controlled by a dragon or other evil entity. Ashnard of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance is similar, though he becomes possessed by the power of Lehran's Medallion on the game's hardest difficulty setting. Gallery Veld_(TCG).jpg|Veld's TCG Card. File:beldoFE5.png|Veld's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Final bosses